A services is provided by cloud computing using a plurality of data centers that include servers and disks and are coupled to each other through a network. A process that is requested by a client is executed by assigning any of physical resources included in a system using a plurality of data centers to a virtual machine and a disk.
A technique is known, which is to make an inquiry to a data center about whether or not a requirement for a network for an application executed in another data center, a requirement for a server for the application, and a requirement for storage for the application are satisfied, and to migrate the application to the other data center if the requirements are satisfied.
In addition, a technique is known, which is to identify the position of a client on a network by analyzing a request transmitted by the client, determine, for each of data centers, a processing delay time to the time when the client receives a response from the data center based on a communication path between the client and the data center, select, as a recommended center based on the determined processing delay times on a priority basis, a data center that provides a service with a short delay time, and execute, in a server included in the recommended center, the service to be provided to the client that has output the request.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publications Nos. 2009-134687 and 2006-332825 are examples of related art.